The present disclosure relates to an apparatus for transmitting power wirelessly.
In accordance with the development of a wireless technology, various functions, from the transmission of data to the transmission of power, are able to be performed wirelessly. Recently, the technology for transmitting power wirelessly, which is capable of charging an electronic device in a non-contact manner, has come to prominence.
Such a technology for transmitting power wirelessly may freely allow for charging an electronic device without a physical connection between the electronic device and a charging device. Therefore, since convenience in charging an electronic device and a degree of spatial freedom are enhanced in the wireless power transmission technology, various applications have been made for the technology for transmitting power wirelessly.
However, a structure of an apparatus for transmitting power wirelessly or an apparatus for receiving power wirelessly may be relatively complex in order to satisfy the voltage requirements of various electronic devices, and as a result, efficiency of power transmissions may be decreased.
Patent Documents 1 to 6 listed below relate to art associated with apparatuses and methods for receiving power wirelessly.